falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
SupervisorWhite.txt
DialogueGraygarden |scene= |srow=7 |topic=0010919C |before=Player Default: I was in a vault. They put me in cryogenic freeze. |response=Remarkable! I must say, darling, you seem very well-preserved. |after=SupervisorWhite: Now, where was I... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0010919B |before=Player Default: Just forget I said it. |response=Of course, darling. I can see it's a sensitive subject for you. |after=SupervisorWhite: Now, where was I... |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0010919A |before=Player Default: It's a long story. |response=Of course, darling. A lady knows when not to pry. |after=SupervisorWhite: Now, where was I... |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00109199 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You haven't met anyone else who was around back then? |response=I'm sorry to disappoint you, darling, but no. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=In my experience, you are unique. |after=SupervisorWhite: Now, where was I... |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=00109194 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Remarkable! I must say, darling, you seem very well-preserved. |response=Now, where was I... |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Ah yes, Edward Gray. |after=SupervisorWhite: Robotics and artificial intelligence were our creator's great passions, rivaled only by his love of television. |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=29 |topic=000A7CE5 |before= |response=''{Dahling... you're playing Tallulah Bankhead}'' Welcome to Graygarden, darling! This is the Commonwealth's first and only hydroponics facility run entirely by robots. |after=Player Default: That's pretty ingenious. I bet you can work around the clock. |abxy=A}} |topic=001091B6 |before=Player Default: That's pretty ingenious. I bet you can work around the clock. |response=Of course, darling. Our unique hierarchy allows for constant operation. |after=SupervisorWhite: You see, there are two kinds of robots here. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001091B5 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Robots can do simple tasks, sure, but you need a human being to make the big decisions. |response=Ah, but that's where Graygarden is unique, darling. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=We're not just simple robots. We have a unique social structure - a hierachy, if you will. |after=SupervisorWhite: You see, there are two kinds of robots here. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=001091B4 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: This place seems familiar. I think I saw a bit about it on the news, back before the war. |response=Yes, construction was completed mere days before the war. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=We were able to survive and continue our operations only because our creator made us fully self-sufficient. |after=SupervisorWhite: You see, there are two kinds of robots here. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=001091B3 |before=Player Default: There's not even one person here? |response=That's right, darling. We are entirely self-sufficient, with no need for human guidance. |after=SupervisorWhite: You see, there are two kinds of robots here. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=001091AE |trow=4 |before=SupervisorWhite: Of course, darling. Our unique hierarchy allows for constant operation. |response=You see, there are two kinds of robots here. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=The worker drones carry out labor and maintenance. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=We supervisors - that is, myself, Greene and Brown - possess sophisticated cognition processors. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=We are capable of complex analysis and decision-making, a testament to the genius of our creator, Doctor Edward Gray. |after=Player Default: Obviously, the man was brilliant to come up with something like this. |abxy=A1d}} |topic=001091AD |before=Player Default: Obviously, the man was brilliant to come up with something like this. |response=I could hardly have said it better myself, darling. |after=SupervisorWhite: Robotics and artificial intelligence were our creator's great passions, rivaled only by his love of television. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001091AC |before=Player Default: Only a madman would think that artificial intelligence could replace human intuition and experience. |response=You misunderstand him, darling. He wanted only to know what a machine was truly capable of. |after=SupervisorWhite: Robotics and artificial intelligence were our creator's great passions, rivaled only by his love of television. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=001091AB |trow=4 |before=Player Default: I remember him. He was one of RobCo's senior engineers, but more than a little eccentric. |response=That's the second time you've said that you remember something before the war. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=I think you're a little confused darling. You simply can't have been alive back then. |after=SupervisorWhite: Robotics and artificial intelligence were our creator's great passions, rivaled only by his love of television. |abxy=X1b}} |before=Player Default: I remember him. He was one of RobCo's senior engineers, but more than a little eccentric. |response=You seem a bit confused, darling. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before= |response=You're far too young to remember anything that happened before the war. |after=Player Default: I was in a vault. They put me in cryogenic freeze. |abxy=X2b}} |topic=001091AA |before=Player Default: What became of Doctor Gray? |response=''{Sad}'' Like so many others, he died in the war. It was a terrible loss. |after=SupervisorWhite: Robotics and artificial intelligence were our creator's great passions, rivaled only by his love of television. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=001091A5 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I could hardly have said it better myself, darling. |response=Robotics and artificial intelligence were our creator's great passions, rivaled only by his love of television. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Perhaps you've noticed that I possess a rather singular personality, as do the other supervisors. |after=Companion: That's puttin' it mildly. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=001091A4 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Well, it's definitely unique. Sort of hard to miss. |response=I'll take that as a compliment, darling. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=After all, the last thing any woman wants to be is ordinary. |after=SupervisorWhite: A few other things you should know... talk to Greene if you need supplies. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=001091A3 |before=Player Default: A tin can that talks like a femme fatale is still a tin can. |response=''{Disdain}'' Some men know how to talk to a woman. The rest are more like you. |after=SupervisorWhite: A few other things you should know... talk to Greene if you need supplies. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=001091A1 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Why did Doctor Gray give you these unusual personalities? |response=Genius is restless, darling. It abhors stagnation. Doctor Gray was tired of the standard Mister Handy personality. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=He looked to his favorite television characters for inspiration, and we are the result. |after=SupervisorWhite: A few other things you should know... talk to Greene if you need supplies. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=00109193 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: After all, the last thing any woman wants to be is ordinary. |response=A few other things you should know... talk to Greene if you need supplies. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=If it's caps you need, Brown might have a few odd jobs. |after=SupervisorWhite: Farewell for now, dahling. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00062E5B |before=SupervisorWhite: Farewell for now, dahling. |response=Ah, there's one other thing. A question, really. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00062E5A |before=SupervisorWhite: If it's caps you need, Brown might have a few odd jobs. |response=Farewell for now, dahling. |after=SupervisorWhite: Ah, there's one other thing. A question, really. |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=9 |topic=00106DFF |trow=3 |before= |response=''{(See notes for Supervisor White) Shouting, starting a fight.}'' You've gone too far, dahling! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{(See notes for Supervisor White) Shouting, starting a fight.}'' I can't allow that! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{(See notes for Supervisor White) Shouting, starting a fight.}'' How dare you! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00045BC5 |trow=6 |before= |response=''{Humble gratitude.}'' Thank you again for all your help, darling. We won't forget it. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Darling is pronounced "DAH-ling".}'' Hello, darling. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Darling is pronounced "DAH-ling".}'' What can I do for you, darling? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Do you think it's easy, being this beautiful? I assure you, it is not. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Another admirer comes to see me. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Darling is pronounced "DAH-ling".}'' I'm afraid I don't do autographs, darling. |after= |abxy=}} DialogueGraygardenWhite |scene= |srow=2 |topic=00106DF2 |before=Brown: I say, have you noticed unit seven-seven-J acting a bit strangely, White? |response=Really, darling, you must be a bit more specific than that. |after=Brown: Ah, yes, quite right. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00106DF0 |before=Brown: Well, it just seems to be a tad slow of late, as if it's not running on a full charge. |response=It's probably just a defect in the power unit. I'll have a look at it later. |after=Brown: Jolly good. Just let me know if we need a new power unit and I'll see if can't make a trade for one. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=001603D4 |before=Greene: Supervisor White, you're the next contestant! |response=''{A demure femme fatale}'' What do you want, darling? And please make it quick, I haven't got all day. |after=Greene: Bad news, I'm afraid. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001603D2 |before=Greene: Our latest mutfruit crop is coming in smaller than usual, and some of the fruit isn't ripening quickly enough. |response=''{Frustrated}'' Again? It's got to be the water. It's been getting more toxic by the day, and now it's affecting the plants. |after=Greene: Well, if something isn't done soon, it'll be game over for the entire crop. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001603D0 |before=Greene: Without fruit to sell to the traders, we won't have caps to buy the spare parts we need to keep running. |response=Then let's hope we can find someone willing to help us, darling. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=7 |topic=00106DEE |before= |response=Brown, darling, I need you to pick something up for me the next time a trader visits. |after=Brown: Hm? Yes? What's that, then? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00106DEC |trow=3 |before=Brown: Hm? Yes? What's that, then? |response=Drone Two's shear attachment is getting a little dull. We'll need to replace at least one of the blades. |after=Brown: I should be able to acquire a knife easily enough. I'm sure we can re-purpose that. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Brown: Hm? Yes? What's that, then? |response=A few of the sprinkler pipes are getting rusty. We'll need to get new ones. |after=Brown: I should be able to acquire a knife easily enough. I'm sure we can re-purpose that. |abxy=A2a}} |before=Brown: Hm? Yes? What's that, then? |response=Don't tell him I said so, but some of the wiring in Green's main processor is faulty. |after=Brown: I should be able to acquire a knife easily enough. I'm sure we can re-purpose that. |abxy=A3a}} |topic=00106DEA |trow=3 |before=Brown: I should be able to acquire a knife easily enough. I'm sure we can re-purpose that. |response=I'm sure you'll do your best, darling. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Brown: I should be able to acquire a knife easily enough. I'm sure we can re-purpose that. |response=Splendid, darling. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Brown: I should be able to acquire a knife easily enough. I'm sure we can re-purpose that. |response=Thank you, darling. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=00106DFE |before= |response=The mutfruit's looking ripe, darling. You should gather some up for Brown to sell. |after=Greene: Whoa, there! Just hold your horses, little lady. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00106DFC |before=Greene: It's going to be a few more weeks before this fruit produces that sweet, delicious taste your kids will love. |response=Well I simply can't agree, darling. Call it a woman's intuition if you like, but this crop is ready now. |after=Greene: Oh, I'm so sorry but that is the wrong answer. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00106DFA |before=Greene: Better luck next time, but hey, thanks for playing! |response=Have it your way, but don't say I didn't warn you, darling. |after= |abxy=A1a}} DN151 |scene= |srow=12 |topic=000A7CD4 |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Darling! So good to see you. You fixed our water problem, didn't you? |after=Player Default: Yes, ma'am. |abxy=A}} |topic=000E6AC2 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Yes, ma'am. |response=''{Sincere, grateful / Grateful}'' Such a gentleman, too! I simply must give you something. |after=SupervisorWhite: Here, you can have some of our produce. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Yes, ma'am. |response=''{Sincere, grateful / Grateful}'' That's marvelous, darling, simply marvelous. |after=SupervisorWhite: Here, you can have some of our produce. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=000E6AC1 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I went through a lot of trouble for this. I hope it was worth it. |response=''{Sincere / Grateful}'' Oh, it will be. |after=SupervisorWhite: Here, you can have some of our produce. |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: I went through a lot of trouble for this. I hope it was worth it. |response=''{Grateful}'' Darling, you helped us whether you knew it or not. You simply must allow me to give you something. |after=SupervisorWhite: Here, you can have some of our produce. |abxy=B2a}} |topic=000E6AC0 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You said something about a reward? |response=''{Affirming the reward. / Grateful}'' Yes, yes of course. |after=SupervisorWhite: Here, you can have some of our produce. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: You said something about a reward? |response=''{Disgusted. There must have been dirty water in there! / Disgust}'' Ugh, I don't even want to think about what you must have gone through. |after=SupervisorWhite: Here, you can have some of our produce. |abxy=X2a}} |topic=000E6ABF |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Why does it matter so much to you? |response=''{Friendly}'' For a farm like this? Water is everything to us, dear. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Grateful / Grateful}'' You deserve something for all of your hard work. |after=SupervisorWhite: Here, you can have some of our produce. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=000E6ABA |before=SupervisorWhite: Here, you can have some of our produce. |response=''{Grateful}'' I'll ask Greenie to give you a discount, too, if there's anything else you need. |after=SupervisorWhite: Now, I simply must get back to work. Ta-ta. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0004B750 |before=Player Default: Such a gentleman, too! I simply must give you something. |response=''{Grateful}'' Here, you can have some of our produce. |after=SupervisorWhite: I'll ask Greenie to give you a discount, too, if there's anything else you need. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0004B74F |before=SupervisorWhite: I'll ask Greenie to give you a discount, too, if there's anything else you need. |response=''{Friendly}'' Now, I simply must get back to work. Ta-ta. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=000E6AD0 |before= |response=''{Vain / Relieved}'' Most of our water comes from the old Weston plant, south of here. Such an eyesore. |after=SupervisorWhite: Be a dear and pay it a visit, hmm? See what you can do? Maybe tidy up the place? It must be filthy. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E6ACF |before=SupervisorWhite: Most of our water comes from the old Weston plant, south of here. Such an eyesore. |response=''{Vain / Relieved}'' Be a dear and pay it a visit, hmm? See what you can do? Maybe tidy up the place? It must be filthy. |after=SupervisorWhite: If you can get it working again, I'm sure I can... come up with something for you. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E6ACE |before=SupervisorWhite: Be a dear and pay it a visit, hmm? See what you can do? Maybe tidy up the place? It must be filthy. |response=''{Friendly, maybe a bit seductive. / Relieved}'' If you can get it working again, I'm sure I can... come up with something for you. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E6AC3 |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' See what you can do about the old Weston plant, would you, dear? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=9 |topic=0015B874 |before=SupervisorWhite: Pressure is down. Radiation is up. Why, it's practically toxic. Just think what it must be doing to my skin! |response=''{Cajoling / Friendly}'' This will never do. I don't mean to impose, darling, but... perhaps you could lend us a hand? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0015B871 |before=SupervisorWhite: Pressure is down. Radiation is up. Why, it's practically toxic. Just think what it must be doing to my skin! |response=''{Cajoling / Friendly}'' This will never do. If you Minutemen can lend us a hand, I'll be eternally grateful. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000E6AC5 |before= |response=''{Annoyed. The player just stormed off. / Irritated}'' Well! Hmph. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E6AB9 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Seems fine to me. |response=''{Disgust}'' Men! Take it from me, dear, it's ghastly. Simply ghastly. |after=SupervisorWhite: Pressure is down. Radiation is up. Why, it's practically toxic. Just think what it must be doing to my skin! |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Seems fine to me. |response=''{Aghast. Not really trying to insult the player. / Disgust}'' Surely you aren't serious, dear? Why, it'll melt that makeup right off your... adequate little face. |after=SupervisorWhite: Pressure is down. Radiation is up. Why, it's practically toxic. Just think what it must be doing to my skin! |abxy=A2a}} |topic=000E6AB8 |before=Player Default: It's awful. |response=''{Sincere / Disgust}'' Isn't it, though? |after=SupervisorWhite: Pressure is down. Radiation is up. Why, it's practically toxic. Just think what it must be doing to my skin! |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000E6AB7 |before=Player Default: It's... nothing special. |response=''{Disgust}'' It's ghastly, that's what it is. Simply ghastly. |after=SupervisorWhite: Pressure is down. Radiation is up. Why, it's practically toxic. Just think what it must be doing to my skin! |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000E6AB6 |before=Player Default: I'm with the Minutemen. Did you need help with something? |response=''{Surprised}'' Why, yes. That's what I was getting at, dear. The water - it's simply ghastly! |after=SupervisorWhite: Pressure is down. Radiation is up. Why, it's practically toxic. Just think what it must be doing to my skin! |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0004B763 |before=Player Default: Men! Take it from me, dear, it's ghastly. Simply ghastly. |response=''{Vain / Disgust}'' Pressure is down. Radiation is up. Why, it's practically toxic. Just think what it must be doing to my skin! |after=SupervisorWhite: This will never do. I don't mean to impose, darling, but... perhaps you could lend us a hand? |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=7 |topic=000A7CD4 |before= |response=''{Cross with the player / Irritated}'' Oh, it's you. Hmph. Decide to help us after all? |after=Player Default: All right. |abxy=A}} |topic=000E6AC9 |before=Player Default: All right. |response=''{Pleased / Relieved}'' Marvelous, simply marvelous. |after=SupervisorWhite: Most of our water comes from the old Weston plant, south of here. Such an eyesore. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E6AC8 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: I can't believe you called the Minutemen to fix your water. |response=''{Amused}'' I'm just glad you cared enough to help. |after=SupervisorWhite: Most of our water comes from the old Weston plant, south of here. Such an eyesore. |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: I can't believe you called the Minutemen to fix your water. |response=''{Cross with the player / Angry}'' What nerve! Well, then, off with you. Run along now. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: I can't believe you called the Minutemen to fix your water. |response=''{Cross with the player / Angry}'' Hmph. |after= |abxy=B3a}} |topic=000E6AC7 |before=Player Default: Just tell me what you need done. |response=''{A little seductive. / Flirting}'' Trust me, darling, I can make it worth your while. |after=SupervisorWhite: Most of our water comes from the old Weston plant, south of here. Such an eyesore. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000E6AC4 |before= |response=''{Annoyed / Impressed}'' Hmph. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=4 |topic=0004B76E |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Have you looked into our little water problem, darling? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Do see about that water, won't you? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0003A239 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Tell me, darling, what do you think of the water around here? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' You repaired the old Weston plant, didn't you? |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files